


Dangerous Feelings*

by tsubasa_chouko



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Iori doesn't know how to feelings, M/M, Mikki likes to instigate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasa_chouko/pseuds/tsubasa_chouko
Summary: Iori struggles with his homework as a very distracting Tamaki sits across from him.





	Dangerous Feelings*

**Author's Note:**

> *only you consider these feelings dangerous Iori lol

“These feelings are dangerous,” Iori thought to himself in the bathroom.

 

 

On a rare whim, Iori would do his homework in the common room. It didn’t happen all that often, but a change in environment every now and again was nice.

(Mind you, everyone else had work or were running errands so it was more peaceful than normal.)

With a mug of hot tea and a slice of his brother’s cheesecake at his side, it was going to a pleasant afternoon working on math equations. It was utter perfection…

… Well, it would have been utter perfection if Iori. could. just. focus.

The cause of his frustrations sat across from him at the table, chewing on his pencil and puzzling over his math homework. Tamaki would normally do the bare minimum to get the points, but Mitsuki had promised to get pudding while at the grocery store if Tamaki promised to put more effort into his homework.

Normally, Iori would be pleased that Tamaki was finally putting effort into his work, but today, he just wanted to be able to get his math done without getting distracted by Tamaki’s sighs or his subtle movements or his face as it scrunched up over a particularly difficult problem.

Tamaki held his head in his hands and broke the silence with a muffled groan.

“What?” Iori asked.

Tamaki held up his workbook to the light and squinted at it as if the answer would somehow magically appear.

“I’m not sure if I’m supposed to subtract x from this side of the equation or try graphing the equation to find the points or use the special formula Sensei taught us or…" He babbled on in a stream of consciousness that was less trying to find the solution and more just getting his thoughts out of his brain with a frequent hand motion to punctuate his frustrations.

“ _Ah, he’s cute when he’s using his head like this_ ,” Iori thought, affection evident in his face as he rested his palm in his chin.

Iori just watched Tamaki’s face as he kept talking and, without realizing, his focus shifted to Tamaki’s mouth as he formed his words.

 

_“...I kind of want to-“_

The front door opened with a **bang** and a cheerful “I’m home!”

Mitsuki’s arrival home startled Iori out of his reverie and cut off Tamaki mid-sentence.

“Ah, welcome home Mikki,” Tamaki said.

“Man, there were so many good sales at the store, the fridge’ll be stocked for weeks,” Mitsuki said walking in with multiple bags on his arms.

“That’s great,” Iori said weakly.

Mitsuki went to put all the bags on the counter, but first paused in front of Tamaki.

“Oh it looks like you’ve been working hard. Good job Tamaki,” Mitsuki said, putting the bags down briefly before ruffling Tamaki’s hair.

He placed a chocolate pudding in front of him “Here, a promise is a promise! And there’s plenty more where that came from.” “Woah! It’s the limited edition choco pudding with strawberries!”

Tamaki grinned, eager to dig in and relieved to take a break.

“Mikki, you’re the best!”

Tamaki tore the wrapper off immediately, forgetting that he needed a spoon, but he merely shrugged and grabbed the one Iori was using for his cake.

“Hey-!”

“Thanks Iorin!”

“You know,” Mitsuki said, smirking at his younger brother, “that was kind of like an indirect kiss.”

It took Iori only 3 milliseconds to process his brother’s words before his face exploded with color.

“Iorin? Are you okay?” Tamaki said, spoon still in his mouth.

Iori stood very suddenly, chair scraping against the floor. “I-I-I have to use the bathroom,” he all but yelled and ran off.

**Author's Note:**

> AHH I will take my 'Iori-doesn't-know-how-to-feelings' headcannon to the grave. Thank you so much to bluecranes for beta-ing for me! 
> 
> This is my first i7 fic, I hope I did these boys justice! Follow me [on twitter](https://twitter.com/tsubasasenshu) if you'd like.


End file.
